In comparison to the brick-lined fluidized bed reactors heretofore widely used, fluidized bed reactors having housings cast from speical steel have a higher heat-exchange stability, as well as shorter start-up and readying times.
Damaging temperature drops below the dewpoint cannot occur during operation.
However, in the case of fluidized bed reactors having housings cast from special steel, as mentioned in the introduction, the heat expansion cannot be optimally controlled, although the reactors already have a modular construction.